


Failed Attempts

by The AUTHOR Who tries to finish things (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Papyrus, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Boredom, Brotherly Love, Caught, Dancetale Papyrus - Freeform, Dancetale Sans, Demisexual Sans, Escape, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, HorrorTale Sans, Horrortale Papyrus, Internet, Interrogation, Love Potion/Spell, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus, Nonverbal Communication, Oblivious Papyrus, Outertale Papyrus - Freeform, Outertale Sans - Freeform, POV Papyrus, POV Sans, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Papyrus-centric, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot Twists, Protective Sans, Randomness, Sans Being Sans, Sans Has Issues, Sans-centric, Secrets, Self-cest, Shipping, Snowdin, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underlust Papyrus - Freeform, Underlust Sans - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Worried Papyrus, Worried Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/The%20AUTHOR%20Who%20tries%20to%20finish%20things
Summary: Part 1: Undertale!Papyrus, Dancetale!Papyrus, Horrortale!Papyrus, Outertale!Papyrus hang out and read something fascinating.*Papyrus doesn't know what Love is and does random things; dragging Underfell!Papyrus, Underswap!Papyrus and Underlust!Papyrus in their shenanigans.Part 2: Undertale!Sans, Dancetale!Sans, Horrortale!Sans, Outertale!Sans comes home and noticed something wrong.*Sans doesn't mind what his brother does for his spare time, but finding Underfell!Sans, Underswap!Sans and Underlust!Sans at their backyard takes it to a whole new level.





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters ranging 400~500 words supposedly. :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [UPDATED] Even I get confused with what I'm typing... Let's make a... list. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized my numbering is wrong. o-o
> 
> Why didn't anyone notice?!
> 
> OTL

Summarizing the chapter with 1 sentence...

 

**Papyrus-centric**

Ch2: They're using the internet.

Ch3: They're playing.

Ch4: They're bringing a friend over.

Ch5: They're waiting for friend to come.

Ch6: They can hear something below the house.

Ch7: They're having a lovely conversation but one thinks of getting love potions.

Ch8: They're shipping each other.

Ch9: Two more friends arrived.

Ch10: They're doing a countdown.

Ch11: The potion isn't effective when they drank it.

Ch12: Two of them hate each other now.

Ch13: The two are being watched by the others as they fight each other.

* * *

 

**Sans-centric**

Ch14: Their brothers came back in the house.

Ch15: Three more brothers came, wondering where their younger brother went.

Ch16: They called the older one who's still recording the fight.

Ch17: Their brothers arrived with all of them on the ground except for the older one.

Ch18: The older one version of their brother is questioned thoroughly.

Ch19: They ponder what to do to their younger brothers.

Ch20: None of the younger brothers are telling the truth.

Ch21: They are confused why three of their comrades act funny, realizing the love potion on the table.

Ch22: The younger brothers escape, but they'll catch them.

Ch23: Three of them play Hide and Seek with their brothers.

Ch24: Letting the other younger brother go, the three have a chat with their respective  _innocent_ younger brother.

Ch25: Back at home, the other four also punishes their brothers for their antics.

Ch26: Everyone is ready to leave, they vow not to leave their brothers for more than 4 hours, especially when they're in groups of 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is long. :T


	2. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyruses left to their own devices is a spell for randomness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For The Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Undertale!Papyrus is the de facto leader of the Papyrus group, even if he forgets the group after each RESET.

“I’m bored.” Outertale!Papyrus yawned, resting on the couch. Undertale!Papyrus was staring at the TV screen which is connected to the internet. Dancetale!Papyrus was searching on the net, moving the mouse on the trending articles around the web. Horrortale!Papyrus is fiddling with his spaghetti on the table, pushing the meatballs around in contemplation.

“OH CLICK ON THAT ONE. THAT SOUNDS INTERESTING.” Undertale!Papyrus points at the screen. The rest of the different versions stared at the TV.

Horrortale!Papyrus tilts his head. “To be a Better Person After a Love Relationship?”

 

 **How to be a Stronger, Better Person After a Love Relationship**  
Answer:  Date a Scoundrel who treats you like garbage.

 

“That was unexpected!” Dancetale!Papyrus blinks, looking at the screen. Whoever wrote this must have some experience right?

Outertale!Papyrus moves his feet, curious as well. “And new…”

“But who’s a dishonest unethical individual that treats us terribly?!” Horrortale!Papyrus asked out loud. Undertale!Papyrus goes towards Dancetale!Papyrus’ location, scrolling down the reason why they should date such an entity. Wouldn’t that be painful, having someone who belittles, abuses, ignores, manipulates, and disappoints you each and every time?

“More like, how are we going to fall in love with that monster, Human or anything really?” Outertale!Papyrus stretched. Now that Undertale!Papyrus was gone from the couch. There was more space to lie in. Wait a minute. Outertale!Papyrus turned silent. They have just the skeleton that is both terrible and good looking (not like they're a narcissist or anything, just stating they have a handsome dark version)!

Horrortale!Papyrus rests his lower arm on the table, twirling his fork as he stared up. “Falsify your happiness and justify their actions. Those statements are pretty deep!”

“Why does it remind me of Fell’s brother. You know, our Underfell counterpart very sad but unruly brother when it comes to taking care of Fell?” Dancetale!Papyrus clicks on some words to research on the meaning found in the article. This article was recently posted so they couldn’t tell if this was effective or not. Undertale!Papyrus turned silent, realization dawning on them.

*Yawn* Outertale!Papyrus didn't react as badly since he found out in advance.

Undertale!Papyrus continues to scroll down, reading the author’s experience towards this relationship. “Y-YOU’RE RIGHT! EXCEPT FOR THE FACT, FELL HASN’T BROKE UP WITH HIS BROTHER AND FELL ACTUALLY CARES FOR HIS SANS IN A TWISTED LOVING WAY BECAUSE OF HIS...WORLD?”

“It’s close to the description though.” Horrortale!Papyrus points out, munching on his meat balls. Outertale!Papyrus is disturbed; his Horror counterpart with the spaghetti sauce dripping down his teeth. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think they haven’t cleaned Horrortale!Papyrus’ mouth few minutes ago. Horrortale!Papyrus licks the sauce with a smile, “So how many of us is going to try this?”

 

…

 

The four of them stared at each other and debated the possibilities who to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Undertale!Sans takes a longer time locating his brother in a crowd of Papyruses compared to Undertale!Papyrus searching for his real older brother in a crowd of Sanses.


	3. Does things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tends to have some fun and fight while they're at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For The Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Outertale!Papyrus is one of the first Papyruses to learn time travel on his own (or was it from the help of Outertale!Gaster)?

After some time…

 

*ZINNNNG!!! *

 

“HEY! THE ANNOYING DOG DIDN’T TAKE THEIR ATTACKS THIS TIME.” Undertale!Papyrus blinked in amazement at the intense burst of light emitted from a distance, somewhere in the Snowdin forest. Horrortale!Papyrus and the Undertale!Papyrus ate together with Horrortale!Papyrus’ fresh batch of spaghetti.

“I’m getting the med kit.” Horrortale!Papyrus placed the spaghetti plate down and went upstairs. Undertale!Papyrus scratches his chin, “I WILL HAVE TO GO OUT AND ERASE THE EVIDENCE… AGAIN.”

 

…

 

“NYOO HOHOHO~! How could I have lost?!” Outertale!Papyrus cried as Horrortale!Papyrus began to wrap his right arm with bandages. Undertale!Papyrus went outside, needing to clean the crime scene before morning breaks. This is his realm after all. All of them wouldn’t want anyone to find out about their shenanigans. Dancetale!Papyrus was already done with his treatment, cheering by raising his arms in the air - the bandages over his chest, his right hand and arm as well as the left leg was prominent.

“I am the winna!” Dancetale!Papyrus cheered, causing Outertale!Papyrus to flop on the couch while Horrortale!Papyrus bandaged his right ankle below.

“I underestimated myself!” Outertale!Papyrus wipes his false tears, understanding the nature of his defeat. Horrortale!Papyrus sits and scratches his skull, staring at the two with a disbelief expression.

“Yes. Yes. We tend to do that to each other or is it the other way around? It depends on the STATS.” Horrortale!Papyrus shakes his head, still in disbelief. “Let’s hope Classic won’t be questioned by his brother regarding the new… landscape.”

“O-oh…” Dancetale!Papyrus covers his mouth, all cheers replaced to worry.

Outertale!Papyrus cheers the tango dancer up, exclaiming. “Of course Classic can! He’s us and we know we can cover things up! We are great in everything, including camouflaging the obvious!”

“HE’S RIGHT. HAVE FATE IN ME-YOU-OURSELVES. WAIT WH-!” Undertale!Papyrus enters the room, slightly wet and dirty for unknown reasons. Dancetale!Papyrus goes over to the Undertale counterpart and gives a hug, lifting him up and spinning the skeleton.

“I am so sorry!” Dancetale!Papyrus wails as Undertale!Papyrus has his eye sockets wide open. It was as big as saucers on the surprise attack. Falling to the floor, Undertale!Papyrus stares at the dancer. “N-NO PROBLEM. WARN ME NEXT TIME WILL YOU?”

“Ok!” Dancetale!Papyrus cheers. Horrortale!Papyrus looks at Outertale!Papyrus and muttered in a low voice, “How strong is he?”

“I don’t know. He’s a dancer, he should only be strong in the leg department.” Outertale!Papyrus whispers back, thinking about his own training regimen.

“NOW THAT WE HAVE A VICTOR. IT IS TIME FOR THE CALL!” Undertale!Papyrus cheered, standing up with his arms in the air. Horrortale!Papyrus reached for the telephone and threw it towards Dancetale!Papyrus hand. Outertale!Papyrus went to the door, keeping watch if their brother was returning. Dancetale!Papyrus caught the phone and dialed,

 

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*Beep-*

 

*CLICK*

 

“ _What shenanigans am I getting into this time?_ ”

 

The four skeletons couldn’t help, but laugh under their breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Outertale!Papyrus is slightly less enthusiastic than Undertale!Papyrus in wanting to be a Royal Guard.


	4. To Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus also tends to drag another Papyrus into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For The Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Underfell!Papyrus is the adviser of the group, always watching the back of the other Papyruses in case something happens outside their perspective.

After summarizing what occurred...

 

“ _So you’re trying to tell me… I have to date our dancing counterpart and pretend everything is normal._ ”

 

“YES!” Undertale!Paypyrus confirmed, all three skeletons are close to Dancetale!Papyrus. Underfell!Papyrus doesn’t sound amused, using the phone while chopping something. Underfell!Papyrus is inside his house cooking. Hopefully, Underfell!Sans wasn’t at home or… Outertale!Papyrus looks to the side, frowning.

 

“ _That apparently, I am a narcissist, I am desperate for fucks, no other monsters are in my interest list at the precise moment I laid my eye lights on him and I lost my sanity?_ ”

 

“You make me sound like I’m your last resort!” Dancetale!Papyrus whines, borderline sad and annoyed on how the situation is being displayed.

Horrortale!Papyrus pats the dancer’s shoulder, shaking his head. “There is no such thing as last resort when we’re talking about the multiverse.”

“Stop breaking the fourth wall please.” Outertale!Papyrus has a sweat drop, but Undertale!Papyrus crossed his arms, “IT’S NOT BREAKING, IT’S CRACKING!”

 

“ _You dimwits. Hmm… When do you want to start?_ ”

 

“You’ll really do it?!” Dancetale!Papyrus screamed on the phone; All of the skeletons cringed away from the ecstatic monster. Even Underfell!Papyrus grumbled, annoyed at the sudden volume increase.

 

“ _If you keep this on, I’ll come over to kill you instead! *Sigh* It’s even in the middle of the night. Does this mean you guys are free right now? I’m coming over._ ”

 

“Thanks Fell!” Outertale!Papyrus said before the phone emitted a confirmed CLICK. All of the Papyruses sit down on the couch. Horrortale!Papyrus looks at the still opened website on the screen, commenting. “How will we initiate a heartbreak?”

“…” All of the skeletons stared at the screen. Outertale!Papyrus went close to the keyboard and typed the question. The internet must have the answers!

 

…

 

“IT’S PROBABLY NATURAL. ALL OF THE RESULTS MENTION ABOUT DEALING AND GETTING OVER IT.” Undertale!Papyrus shrugs, not really interested in Love. Don’t get him-them wrong. They do want the world filled with Love, MERCY, HOPE and kindness, but the thought of falling in love with another… It’s not latching to their principle.

“How do we go to the next step then?” Dancetale!Papyrus has a question mark, curious on how he’ll morph into this ‘stronger & better’ individual after the experiment.

"Not sure…” Outertale!Papyrus yawns. Everyone was sleepy in the house. Their bodies want them to sleep, but if they lie down… Their thoughts mind-boggled them. It was very strange to realize something. It drove you awake, screaming into your skull. They tried telling each other their favorite storybook, but it didn’t work. Papyrus wasn’t Sans-enough to do the job. It was… maddening.

“Maybe Fell might know something. Heartbreaks must occur from left to right in his realm.” Horrortale!Papyrus crossed his arms, already done cleaning everything.

 

All of the skeletons yawn. Undertale!Papyrus covered his mouth to muffle his. Outertale!Papyrus used a pillow to cover his. Dancetale!Papyrus has a handkerchief while Horrortale!Papyrus uses his scarf.

 

“WHAT’S TAKING THEM SO LONG?” Undertale!Papyrus spoke out, covering his face this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Underfell!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus gets along in more ways than one, often teased for their closeness.


	5. But he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus also has some bouts of losing interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For The Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Horrortale!Papyrus is the impromptu manager of the group, often knowing when and where a Papyrus would be.

“Did I keep you guys waiting-?” Underfell!Papyrus opened the door with his majestic scarf swaying. A perfect entrance to introduce himself in the chapter- The skeleton paused, staring at the four Papyruses on the floor, skull placed on the floor.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Underfell!Papyrus growled, irritated that his entrance was left unnoticed. Undertale!Papyrus stares at the Second-in-command and comments, “I THINK WE CAN HEAR SOMETHING THRUMMING UNDERNEATH OUR HOUSE… WE WANT TO IDENTIFY WHAT IT IS. YOU SHOULD HELP US!”

“No! I went through great lengths to visit you and this is what I get?!” Underfell!Papyrus stomps his foot which caused Outertale!Papyrus to notice the skeleton as well.

“Oh! Hello Fell. Didn’t notice you there with the entrance and all-” Outertale!Papyrus gave a sheepish smile, rewarded with a kick on the chest. “-Of! Fell! Your boots are dirty with red snow again!”

“A-ah I apologize.” Underfell!Papyrus went to the welcome mat outside and wiped his shoes.

 

"?" Horrortale!Papyrus perks up, also noticing the newcomer and smiles.

“Nyeh heheheh~” Horrortale!Papyrus chuckles, crawling closer to the door. He smiled as he slammed the door closed and locked it with a bone attack. Underfell!Papyrus turned around and tried to open the door, screaming.

“OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!”

Horrortale!Papyrus flops back to the floor, gravity taking him down. The three Papyruses didn’t care as they continue listening to the strange noise underground.

“Oh schnitzel.” Horrortale!Papyrus cursed when he heard the backdoor open. Removing the bone attack, Horrortale!Papyrus rolls to the innocent zone with the other Papyruses. Underfell!Papyrus entered the house, glaring at the innocent cinnabuns on the floor. He scanned each one of them and asked.

“ **Which one of you did it?** ”

“Did what?” Dancetale!Papyrus looks at Underfell!Papyrus and slowly sat up. Standing up, the other three turn to face the two standing skeleton.

“Who locked the door?” Underfell!Papyrus glared at the skeletons. Outertale!Papyrus also sat up, supporting his slanting back with his hands on the floor.

“Stop with the grumpy face! At least you’re in.” Outertale!Papyrus closed his eyes. Undertale!Papyrus and Horrortale!Papyrus both sat up as well, Horrortale!Papyrus flopping on the couch the second he sat up.

“Still. I want to give the punishment he deserves.” Underfell!Papyrus still hasn’t found out the culprit. Horrortale!Papyrus couldn’t help but smile as his face was on the couch pillow. Dancetale!Papyrus pats Underfell!Papyrus on the shoulder and shook his head.

“NYEH~! AH. OK!” Undertale!Papyrus stretched his arms, but his eye lights weren’t really bright today. “LET’S MOVE TO THE MAIN EVENT.”

“Go on.” Underfell!Papyrus agreed, condescending stare at the sitting figure.

 

“WE HAVE NO IDEA ACTUALLY!” Undertale!Papyrus confessed with a smile and Underfell!Papyrus stumbled back, nearly falling in shock. The other three agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Horrortale!Papyrus' secret attack is more terrifying than most Papyruses, leading some to keep the skeleton away from major fighting.


	6. Didn't think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tries to learn things to the best of their abilities, not really knowing the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For The Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Dancetale!Papyrus is a really really adept fighter, but he likes thinking of random things to do for the group.

“Screw you guys!” Underfell!Papyrus cursed, reading the website as well. The other four was glomping on the edgy skeleton as he read. Underfell!Papyrus tries to shake them off but to no avail, the skeletons were persistently clinging on.

“DO YOU THINK YOU AND TANGO DANCER CAN DO IT?” Undertale!Papyrus looks down at the annoyed skeleton. Underfell!Papyrus huffs, “Of course we can, but there’s one problem to this. What about his brother?”

“He can do the same thing as any Sans but needs to dance to initiate his attacks.” Outertale!Papyrus comments and Underfell!Papyrus tries to look up (yet failed at this).

“Are you implying… We’ll initiate some sort of forbidden love context?” Underfell!Papyrus’ skull fell down, having four skeletons resting their weight on his skull was too much for the Second-in-command it seems.

“Absolutely~” Horrortale!Papyrus chirps, eye lights looking at the ads beside the article. ‘Why is a Human smiling at the device in his hands? It’s not a phone so what is it?’

“Sans won’t like this. He’s awfully clingy when he realizes there’s competition-” Underfell!Papyrus falls, having the skeletons crush his body. Underfell!Papyrus uses telekinesis, muttering. “Get off me. I’m not done talking! Where was I? Oh yes. My lazy ass brother transforms into a hyperactive mischievous demon when my attention towards him divides further. One example would be Undyne…”

“SO THAT’S WHY RED DOESN’T LIKE HIS UNDYNE. FOR A SECOND THERE, I THOUGHT HE HATES HER FOR INFLUENCING YOU TO BECOME A DOUCHEBAG!” Undertale!Papyrus got off the skeleton like the rest. Underfell!Papyrus turns to look at his Undertale counterpart. “That’s one part too.”

“I don’t like my Undyne either. She’s too bossy.” Horrortale!Papyrus confessed, one tear on his eye socket. Outertale!Papyrus scratches his skull.

“Well we all have different experiences with our friends, but they’re still our friends, right?” Outertale!Papyrus shows his gloved hands open-handed. All four Papyrus respond by exhaling/grinning back/ looking away, “Always.” “OF COURSE!” “...”

 

“Whatever..” Underfell!Papyrus sits up to stare at the screen, away from his other selves. “How long do you want the relationship to be?”

“A week.” Dancetale!Papyrus smiles and Underfell!Papyrus smacked him with a bone, “Ouch!”

“We both know you can’t fall in love with me within a week! That’s preposterous!” Underfell!Papyrus shouts. "How will you get the real experience of a heartbreak if you aren't into the ACT?!"

"He's so dedicated." Outertale!Papyrus bumps Undertale!Papyrus shoulder. The skeleton agrees wholeheartedly. However, Horrortale!Papyrus points at the shouting skeleton. “Why is Fell blushing?”

"I am not!"

Horrortale!Papyrus tilts his head and Outertale!Papyrus answers the skeleton’s question. “Don’t mind him. Fell is a squishy monster in the inside.”

“S-shut up!” Underfell!Papyrus throws bone attacks at the two, causing them to run for cover. Undertale!Papyrus manipulates the bones before it reaches the couch, frowning. “PLEASE DON’T INJURE THE FAMILY COUCH. IT’S ONE OF A KIND.”

Undertale!Papyrus looks at his other selves with an endearing look. Seeing Underfell!Papyrus look away, Undertale!Papyrus compromised. “LET’S SAY A MONTH OR TWO TO BE IN THE SAFE SIDE. IS THAT OKAY?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Dancetale!Papyrus taught the Papyruses on the Tango and Waltz, ending several Papyruses embarrassed when someone dares them to dance with his brother (often resulting to jumping out of the window/fleeing).


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus, in a group, tends to get stranger in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For The Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Undertale!Papyrus, Outertale!Papyrus, Underfell!Papyrus and Underswap!Papyrus are the founders of their lil' hang-out.

“It could work.” Underfell!Papyrus nods, looking at the sock with notes trailing above it. ‘It got longer…?’

“So…” Dancetale!Papyrus pulled his collar, slightly awkward with the establishment. “We’re a couple now.”

“Very anti-climactic guys.” Outertale!Papyrus brings the remote of the TV in his direction (using telekinesis) and off-ed the screen. Horrortale!Papyrus hums.

“I don’t think so. Wait until Sans find out~!”

“LET’S NOT DO THAT.” Undertale!Papyrus held his hands out, frowning at the idea. “WE WOULDN’T WANT THEM FRETTING OVER NOTHING.”

“Do you think we have a potion that can shorten this process? I realize how useless he is in my life.” Underfell!Papyrus points at Dancetale!Papyrus with a poker face. Dancetale!Papyrus slaps the hand away, infuriated. “I am not useless!”

“You are. We do the exact same things and we have our brothers doing the rest because we suck at that sort of job.” Underfell!Papyrus retorts back, rubbing his hand. “If I were to choose, I’d get my Outertale version.”

“But I lost in the fight!” Outertale!Papyrus put forth.

“I can learn~!” Dancetale!Papyrus wails in desperation. Horrortale!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus has a sweat drop. Horrortale!Papyrus yawn, pulling out an iPhone.

“!!!” Undertale!Papyrus stares at his Horror counterpart tap on the screen with a bored expression. “I DIDN’T THINK WE MADE YOU TECH SAVY.”

“I had lots of time.” Horrortale!Papyrus scrolls down, reading the messages on his posts. “Ah! Here we go. Hey guys?”

“Underlust has a love potion he can give us. He wants to see how Dance acts when falling in love.” Horrortale!Papyrus shows his phone. The rest of the Papyrus turns to stare at the message. Undertale!Papyrus thought of something.

**~~Something really retarded.~~ **

“DO YOU THINK HE HAS ENOUGH FOR FIVE SKELETONS???” Undertale!Papyrus suggested and all of the Papyrus stared at their original.

“What?” Underfell!Papyrus has a question mark. Horrortale!Papyrus brings his phone back to his attention, “Lemme ask.”

“Oh My God! Classic no!” Outertale!Papyrus denies, but laughing at the same time. “W-We can’t just f-fall in-in love with random stuff. Don’t you remember the **L incident**?”

“Which **L incident**? It must be recent so… Is it the Laces, Laugh, Leave, Lonnie, Lounge, Lie, Limerick, Load, Loaf-” Dancetale!Papyrus was enumerating a lot of incidents the Papyruses did together. Outertale!Papyrus laughs harder, “It’s the Loaf Incident where we drank the love potion accidentally and fell in love with a loaf of bread!”

“Oh that sucks. I wasn’t there.” Underfell!Papyrus sounds disappointed, but Dancetale!Papyrus turned silent. The dancer muttered, “I was one of the victims…”

“Oh. That’s nice.” Horrortale!Papyrus glances up at the skeleton and smiles, “I remember now. There was ten of you guys who fought for the Loaf’s attention.”

“BUT GUYS! WE ARE SMARTER NOW.” Undertale!Papyrus raised his hands as if to calm them down. “THIS WAY, WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH AND GO ON WITH LIFE.”

*DING! *

“He says he has enough. Should we ship it here?” Horrortale!Papyrus asked. Undertale!Papyrus nods vigorously. Underfell!Papyrus looks over Outertale!Papyrus’ device that shows the written record about the L incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> It took more than fifty RESETs just for the group to utilize cryptic images and lines to recall the past order?
> 
> \- Founded by Undertale!Papyrus and Errortale!Papyrus sincerely.


	8. Could be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tends to ship themselves with stupid things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For The Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> One of Papyruses greatest fear would be the time one of the Sanses find out about their ACTs, having a huge compilation of ridiculous shame and degradation while bored.

"We are ferocious" Underfell!Papyrus blinks owlishly, "In fighting for our right to marry the loaf of bread!"

"I told you it's funny!" Outertale!Papyrus explains, closing the video. Outertale!Papyrus looks at Undertale!Papyrus with a warning. "Classic. Please tell me we aren't going to fall in love with an inanimate object."

"I WAS THINKING WE'D FALL WITH EACH OTHER. I ALREADY MADE A DIAGRAM!" Undertale!Papyrus pulls out a sheet of paper from nowhere. Horrortale!Papyrus and Dancetale!Papyrus stare at the paper, being closest to the plotting skeleton.

 

**Undertale!Papyrus <\- Horrortale!Papyrus<\- Underfell!Papyrus <\- Dancetale!Papyrus <-Outertale!Papyrus <-Undertale!Papyrus**

 

"I'm okay with my ship... I dub my threesome as **Fall Dance Out**!" Dancetale!Papyrus proclaims, but Undertale!Papyrus rebuts, "IT SOUNDS MORE LIKE AN AUTUMN EVENT WHERE WE DANCE OUR COCCYX OFF."

"Darn. You're right." Dancetale!Papyrus ponders for another ship name. Underfell!Papyrus squints, not amused at the paper's design.

"Why would I fall in love with... **him**?" Underfell!Papyrus directs their attention to Horrortale!Papyrus. The same skeleton who was okay with falling in love with the original. Horrortale!Papyrus comments, "You fell in love with my down to earth personality or you're asking for a death wish in your diet?"

"It's surely the latter. Fell likes his meat not-human sourced." Outertale!Papyrus said, finally able to borrow the **Pairing paper**. "Wait a minute! This looks like a concept from Midnight summer's dream! We need an arbiter for this or Sans is so going to kill us!"

"NONSENSE! THE LOVE POTION ONLY LASTS FOR HALF A DAY SO WE GET TO- HUH. YOU'RE RIGHT. WHO WILL RECORD THE EVENTS BEFORE THE SPELL WEARS OUT? WE MIGHT GET AMNESIA AND NO ONE WOULD KNOW BETTER." Undertale!Papyrus thinks to himself before smiling again. "WE CAN HAVE OUR UNDERLUST VERSION BE OUR ARBITER! HE IS VERY SUPERB IN THE ART OF SEDUCTION AND LOVE ETC."

"You're right. I'm sure we might get another amnesia moment and it's best one of us watch." Outertale!Papyrus nods in agreement. Dancetale!Papyrus looks at the paper and requested. "Can Classic fall in love with Spaghetti instead?"

"Reason?" Underfell!Papyrus asked. Outertale!Papyrus replies, "Our counterparts may be discouraged upon realizing our leader is being biased with another Papyrus."

"Approved. Let's change the battle plan." Underfell!Papyrus has a derp grin which caused Dancetale!Papyrus to hit the smiling Royal guard. The dancer scolds, "This should be a majorities vote in the Organization!"

"I DON'T MIND TOO." Undertale!Papyrus smiles. Horrortale!Papyrus also smiles, uncaring at the issue. "There is an ongoing rumor Classic has been doing things with his Spaghetti, experimenting during his free time."

"Uh... I didn't need to hear that, but the issue has been solved. Classic is paired up with the Spaghetti!" Underfell!Papyrus looks away at Horrortale!Papyrus reading the posts with small dot eyes. "Let us change the plan!"

 

**Spaghetti <\- Undertale!Papyrus <\- Horrortale!Papyrus<\- Underfell!Papyrus <\- Dancetale!Papyrus <-Outertale!Papyrus ~~ <-Undertale!Papyrus~~**

 

"..." All five skeletons stare at it, Dancetale!Papyrus asks, "How long does it take to travel alternate dimensions to deliver five drinks?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Majority of the Papyruses are an avid fan of literature and philosophy, discussing topics within the social sciences and humanities at random periods. (Very few cannot relate)


	9. This easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down, Papyrus is technically asexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For The Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Underlust!Papyrus gets along with Horrortale!Papyrus and Echotale!Papyrus since they have to disperse information to the rest.

“…” Underlust!Papyrus stared at the paper, eye lights gone and phalanges shook as it gripped the paper tightly. Horrortale!Papyrus blinks innocently as he watched his comrade react to the plan for his Love potions.

Meanwhile, Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus discussed the Organization’s next agenda on the couch while Dancetale!Papyrus and Outertale!Papyrus are playing a video game, sitting beside each other on the floor with their Gameboys.

**Spaghetti <\- Undertale!Papyrus <\- Horrortale!Papyrus<\- Underfell!Papyrus <\- Dancetale!Papyrus <-Outertale!Papyrus** **** **~~< -Undertale!Papyrus~~ **

 

“pft.” Underswap!Papyrus covers his mouth beside Underlust!Papyrus since he was the one who escorted the skeleton (Underlust!Papyrus got lost) all the way to the Undertale universe. Underlust!Papyrus looks at Horrortale!Papyrus and asked, “What do you hope to gain in this?”

“To become a better person who knows how others should treat us.” Horrortale!Papyrus smiles. Underswap!Papyrus’ smile turns into a frown, looking at the five skeletons. “and i thought you guys were bored.”

“That too.” Outertale!Papyrus muttered, skull bumping to Dancetale!Papyrus. “And it’s really difficult to fall in love with yourself or with anyone while being maltreated.”

“You can just pretend!” Underlust!Papyrus tries to bring reason to the group of bored skeletons. Underfell!Papyrus looks at the strange pink-magenta colored skeleton and stated, “Like what he said, falling in love is hard business.”

“G LET US TAKE A STUDY AND IT SHOWS THAT NINETY-FIVE PERCENT OF US ARE CLASSIFIED AS ASEXUAL.” Undertale!Papyrus also looks at Underlust!Papyrus, holding a puzzle piece that is encrypted with the next objective of the organization.

“huh. wonder what i am in that study?” But Underswap!Papyrus was more curious on what that puzzle means, especially when he’s one of the co-founders.

“Wait I thought you guys are like me, that you have a thing for Mettat-?” Underlust!Papyrus questions was cut off by Dancetale!Papyrus who closed his Gameboy with a grimace. “No. I’m afraid to say you are the special ones...”

“That sounds like it’s a bad thing.” Horrortale!Papyrus twirls the pinkish potion. The remaining four bottles are on the table. Undertale!Papyrus stands up and gave the puzzle to his friend, causing Underfell!Papyrus to solo the couch. However, Underswap!Papyrus and Underlust!Papyrus stared at the Second-in-command.

“why are you posed like one of those french girls?” Underswap!Papyrus taunted and Underfell!Papyrus looks up with one hand holding the puzzle and one arm resting on his head, one of his legs raised to stand on the couch’s chair while the other one lay slightly opened. Underfell!Papyrus tilts his skull, exposing his neck, “A French girl?”

“…As expected of me!” Underlust!Papyrus clutched his chest, a critical hit from the ‘sadistic’ skeleton. “I’m too hot for my own good!”

“Classic! Stretch! He’s being weird again!” Outertale!Papyrus has one hand covering his face, telling it to Undertale!Papyrus and Underswap!Papyrus. Underswap!Papyrus pats Underlust!Papyrus’ shoulder and shook his head. Undertale!Papyrus laughs at the inside joke.

“So we drink this and look at the first thing we see or do we have to add our magic into it?” Dancetale!Papyrus kept the Gameboys already, holding the pretty vials. Underlust!Papyrus hesitates, but answered. “The first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Underlust!Papyrus has outgrown the dating manual, causing several Papyruses to talk about strange love tensions seen from their surroundings.


	10. To do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is very stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For The Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Underswap!Papyrus is the unintended Vice President, the one who substitutes Undertale!Papyrus most of the time.

**Spaghetti <\- Undertale!Papyrus <\- Horrortale!Papyrus<\- Underfell!Papyrus <\- Dancetale!Papyrus <-Outertale!Papyrus** **** **~~< -Undertale!Papyrus~~ **

 

“…” All five skeletons stare at their love potion. Underlust!Papyrus has his face covered with his hands sitting on the couch while Underswap!Papyrus was laughing to himself.

“ARE WE READY?” Undertale!Papyrus comments, looking at both sides as he held the potion. The platter of spaghetti was literally in front of him as the group mentally prepared for the ACT. “BECAUSE I’D LIKE TO SAY I’M READY WHEN I’M NOT!”

“There goes our leader dissuading us again.” Horrortale!Papyrus sighs, eyes trained to the bottle and back at the original. He is not going to fall in love with an inanimate thing. He should learn from his other selves and be smarter!

“I’m not.” Underfell!Papyrus twirls the potion, watching the liquid taint the glass and looks back at Horrortale!Papyrus. Falling in love with this skeleton for an hour, how would that turn out? “Who knows how this tastes like? It better not taste like icing.”

“I understand your sentiments! I hate commercialized icing! It’s just pure sugar and air…” Outertale!Papyrus looks at Underfell!Papyrus but then looks at Dancetale!Papyrus as his ‘supposed’ love interest. “But we should ask the previous love potion takers!”

“It’s tasteless like water. We wouldn’t know we actually drank it until…” Dancetale!Papyrus frowns, trying to angle his gaze at Underfell!Papyrus before he drinks this strange liquid. “ **It** happens.”

“video or written?” Underswap!Papyrus grins at the five skeletons. Underlust!Papyrus hits the smoker’s skull, scolding the older figure. “Why! Why are you even promoting this behavior?”

“wow there. they’re old enough to be responsible adults.” Underswap!Papyrus placed his hands in his hoodie’s pockets. “i doubt i need to be reminded of my place.”

“YAY~! LET’S START THE COUNTDOWN!” Undertale!Papyrus cheered, but his eye lights turned small. “WHERE DO WE START?”

“Ten.” Underfell!Papyrus raised his hand. However on the other side, Outertale!Papyrus cheers, “Seven!”

“Why seven when it can start thirteen?” Horrortale!Papyrus argued until Dancetale!Papyrus went forward with his own thoughts, “I say we start at Five!”

“oh brother.” Underswap!Papyrus face palmed. Underlust!Papyrus raised his hand as well, “How about start Six?”

“WE HAVE TOO MANY NUMBERS IN OUR HANDS!” Undertale!Papyrus exclaimed, “I SAY WE START AT ONE HUNDRED SO WE CAN GO THROUGH ALL OUR NUMBERS!”

“…” Underswap!Papyrus covers his mouth as Undertale!Papyrus starts the countdown. ‘this is going to take a while.’

 

* * *

 

Two minutes later…

 

“they all look like statues, waiting for the moment of truth-” Underswap!Papyrus bumps to Underlust!Papyrus on the shoulder, only to turn and see the skeleton asleep. Underswap!Papyrus pushes the skeleton down and covers him with a blanket.

 

“TEN, NINE, EIGHT…”

 

“tch.” The smoker was trying to solve the puzzle and learn the mission in advance, but he just couldn’t. “i didn’t think i’d have a hard time with my own puzzle.”

 

“SEVEN, SIX, FIVE…”

 

“wait a minute.” Underswap!Papyrus has an epiphany moment. Something that nagged at him finally popped out.

 

“FOUR, THREE, TWO…”

 

“did you ask permission-” Underswap!Papyrus watched the five skeletons drink the potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Underswap!Papyrus reads most of the Papyruses their bedtime story when their brothers are too busy.


	11. With friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If a Papyrus drinks an enchanted potion/poison/chemical-induced vial....
> 
> Nothing really changed considering they have strong control over themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For The Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Underswap!Papyrus, Swapfell!Papyrus and Echotale!Papyrus are the main researcher/scientists within the group.

**Spaghetti <\- Undertale!Papyrus <\- Horrortale!Papyrus<\- Underfell!Papyrus <\- Dancetale!Papyrus <-Outertale!Papyrus ~~ <-Undertale!Papyrus~~**

 

"temmie flakes." Underswap!Papyrus cursed under his breath at his current situation. He knows what a love potion is, but its effects vary depending on the amount the skeletons drank and how quickly it dissolves in their Magic reserve. The only difference they have with each other is their general SOUL element and magic pathways. Another thing to take into account is how they show their affection to the other. Romantic to downright destructive, the one hour love potion might bnot be able to show everything in the skeleton's mindset regarding love.

However, the solution was effective. They had fallen hard for the other. It was instantenous; the skeletons acted according to who they first saw and tries to woo the other. It became some twisted scene where the other saw his crush's lover a friend now turned loved rival. Underswap!Papyrus can't decipher what the dickenson's going on here. He's utterly confused as he stared from left to right.

'right. the cam.' Underswap!Papyrus pulls out a camera and videos the scene. Undertale!Papyrus is hugging the bowl of spaghetti with hearts for eye lights while Underfell!Papyrus is arguing with Horrortale!Papyrus about Undertale!Papyrus' good points. Horrortale!Papyrus doesn't look so happy as Underfell!Papyrus does several advances, distancing away using bone attacks.

On the other hand, Dancetale!Papyrus flat out rejects Outertale!Papyrus in favor to holding Underfell!Papyrus' arm and listening to the conversation. Underfell!Papyrus, being the manipulative bastard he is, will surely use the dancer as a servant, but nothing more. It was Outertale!Papyrus who submissively accepts the fact he was rejected, not even putting up a fight as bad as Underfell!Papyrus. Underswap!Papyrus mused, 'and it's only been ten minutes since this started. how fun~'

"Why am I not loved?" Outertale!Papyrus cries at the corner of the room. He was in a fetal position and faced the corner as tears were shed. "Am I not good enough?!"

"SPAGHETTI~" Undertale!Papyrus hums as he hugs his delicious lover. Dancetale!Papyrus listens to Horrortale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus' conversation, broken hearts form on his eye lights towards Underfell!Papyrus' confession.

"No! You remind me of brother when he doesn't get what he wants." Horrortale!Papyrus crosses his arms, not amused. "At least Classic would cheer me up during the darkest of days."

"Can you stop bringing Classic up into the argh..." Underfell!Papyrus gripped his hands into a fist, eye lights gone. Pushing Dancetale!Papyrus away, the second in command summoned out red bones to surround Horrortale!Papyrus (trapping him) and surrounding Undertale!Papyrus (remaining ignorant in favor to his puppy love).

"Have it your way." Underfell!Papyrus warns, his red bone attacks turned into spikes, pointing directly at Undertale!Papyrus. "If I can't have you, **no one can**."

"No!" Horrortale!Papyrus shouts and Underswap!Papyrus turns to Undertale!Papyrus' direction as the red bones attacked. He's doing this not just for documentation, but evidence in case Comic Sans comes in and sees the two fighting. Underswap!Papyrus mutters under his breath. "god. where's sans when you need them?"

*Ding ding ding ding! *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Underswap!Papyrus is one of the strange few (among the Papyruses) who fall asleep instead of turning bored and doing random things, seeing the outcome with a face palm or a laugh.


	12. Especially

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Papyrus loses something precious, he calmly challenges you to a BATTLE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus tends to bicker a lot, always having Underswap!Papyrus to stop the fight.

"!!!" Underswap!Papyrus stared in surprise as Undertale!Papyrus evades the red bone attacks flawlessly while walking out of the door. Luck ran out when the skeleton opened the door, watching the spaghetti bowl get stabbed and tipped over by a sharp red attack. The spaghetti bowl flew out of the skeleton's hand and onto the harsh cold snow, the bowl unrecognizable and dead.

The whole household turned silent, Undertale!Papyrus aura turned ominous.

"hey bro?" Underswap!Papyrus nudges Underlust!Papyrus, asking. "when you meant lay your eyes on the object or someone, does that it eternally the thing you saw?"

"Yes yes... For an hour only." Underlust!Papyrus shoos the skeleton away, hugging a pillow he found on the ground as he lay on the couch.

Undertale!Papyrus turned halfway to Underfell!Papyrus and muttered in a dark voice, "YOU AND ME. OUTSIDE. NOW."

* * *

*Creak*

"He's also chivalrous." Horrortale!Papyrus smiles as he held on his newly-formed red cage. Dancetale!Papyrus stands up and tries to persuade his crush.

"Not that I'm underestimating your capabilities Fell, but if you go out now, Classic might really dust you for killing his lover." Dancetale!Papyrus explained, worried for the skeleton's behalf. Underfell!Papyrus shook his head, firm with his decision.

"No.. If this is the only way to gain his love, then I will have no choice but to deal with the repercussions." Underfell!Papyrus creates a long femur, heading out.

*Creak! *

"Why do I attract the weird ones?" Horrortale!Papyrus slumps his shoulder, exhaling. Underswap!Papyrus found this funny. It's as if the group has always been in love with each other in a long time, only confessing now of all times.

"Sorry about that. Fell's usually this way." Dancetale!Papyrus smiles as he breaks the red bones with a tornado kick. Underswap!Papyrus sees the two skeletons help each other and watch them go towards Outertale!Papyrus sitting up with one tear.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you, but I really don't like you." Dancetale!Papyrus offers his hand to the skeleton. "We can still be friends right?"

"Y-yeah..." Outertale!Papyrus was still crying as he took it. Underswap!Papyrus shook his head, "he's now in the friendzone department. now then, who wants to watch classic and fell fight?"

"US!" All three skeletons raised their hands and the four skeletons left a sleeping Underlust!Papyrus in the house with several red bone attacks decorating the living room. They know where the two went.

*ZWWWNNNNG! *

They just have to follow the sound of Gaster blasters from the distance. Knowing those two, they're going all out because dusting a loved one was a huge taboo when it comes to those two. Underswap!Papyrus can attest to that, forever holding a grudge to that smiling hyper-active child. The three Papyrus conversed with each other as if never really having drank that potion, just what you get from Papyrus who’s trained for how many RESETs on expecting failure. Underswap!Papyrus lights a cigarette. Trailing behind, Underswap!Papyrus has a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Underswap!Papyrus is supposed to be the leader, but he constantly refuses due to the huge responsibility.


	13. When alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Papyrus hurting each other with consensus, but needs a limit to the degree of harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Most of the Papyruses aren't scarred with the excess ACTION and inevitable gore, having befriended Undyne as their first friend.

“I TRUSTED YOU, BUT YOU... YOU KILLED MY LOVE!” Undertale!Papyrus felt betrayed. One minute he was walking out of the door for a lovely stroll with his love, the next minute he found his love on the snow utterly broken to pieces. It was even done by his close friend. Undertale!Papyrus gripped his hands tight, bringing his right hand up to point at Underfell!Papyrus. “DON’T YOU HAVE ANY SOUL?!”

“You’re holding it, jack ass!” Underfell!Papyrus retorts as he struggled to jump up. His SOUL held down to the ground with Undertale!Papyrus' blue magic, the Second-in-command summons out a bone attack to defend himself from the relentless bone attacks. Underfell!Papyrus dodged with minimal effort (literally because he can barely move) while trying to get a clear aim at the Undertale version with his Gaster blasters. Obviously, Undertale!Papyrus can sense the blasters and dodged the attacks. Underfell!Papyrus growled under his breath, “Long range fucker.”

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Undertale!Papyrus summons out his own Gaster blasters, intensifying his blue bone attacks to neutralize the enemies’ Gaster blaster attacks.Underfell!Papyrus rolled all the way until he bumped into a tree, several bone attacks emerging from the ground inches away from the rolling antagonist. Underfell!Papyrus sensed it come to close and sliced the tree down, jumping up just in time before two gaster blasters zapped him into oblivion. Underfell!Papyrus rolled over (momentum) to a sitting position, glaring at an unhappy skeleton.

 

“this has been happening for quite some time now.” Underswap!Papyrus puffs some smoke out, causing Dancetale!Papyrus to wave his hand and move away from the smoker. Outertale!Papyrus blinks, checking the time. “Thirty minutes and continuing...”

“But it’s past twelve... Sans might be at home right now.” Horrortale!Papyrus squints at his phone, looking up just in time to see Underfell!Papyrus use his red attacks and send Undertale!Papyrus backward through pinning his scarf with a sole red attack. Undertale!Papyrus looks at the attack and disintegrates it with his blue bone attack. Both skeletons cancelled their blue/red attack enchanted to each other and inverted it, casting a violet aura around their fighting zone.

“Wowie~” Dancetale!Papyrus, Horrortale!Papyrus and Outertale!Papyrus looked around with shimmering eyes with Underfell!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus changed battle mode. Swinging and parrying their attacks, the two fighters are swinging their femur bones around with added kicks and arm attacks.

Due to the alteration of the blue/red attacks, the two figures seem to be too fast for the audience. While the three skeletons looked and poked around at their purple tinted surrounding, Underswap!Papyrus continues to watch the equally-matched skeletons.

“guys? i think we should intervene before they really kill each other. comic and red might kill us.” Underswap!Papyrus breathes out, eye lights gone as he looked up at the sky. Looking back down, the smoker had to repeat his worry. The three skeletons agreed, but all of them stared back at the current situation.

Horrortale!Papyrus muttered, “They are controlling gravity... better than us.”

“We’re technically... the same?” Outertale!Papyrus raised a nonexistent eyebrow. This will be problematic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Papyrus has no idea who's the strongest among them, never really serious in killing the other. (Why would they?)


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans get along when it comes to (Science) work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Sanses have yet to find the true headquarters of their brother's group because of several factors (mainly Deitale!Papyrus and Errortale!Papyrus)
> 
> Worse, main members of the group doesn't recall anything after a RESET. (i.e. leader - Undertale!Papyrus)

"i kant wait to go back home." Outertale!Sans walks, dragging his feet the fastest compared to his peers. Because they ran out of condiments while working on the CORE, Undertale!Sans suggested they go back to their own worlds. Dancetale!Sans was in favor, recalling he has an agreement with Grillby tomorrow. Horrortale!Sans remained quiet, thinking of the equations. The CORE was malfunctioning. Something Alphys did caused it go haywire and it's up to Sans to fix it. "though we'll have to come back..."

"comic. you masochist. you could have said no to alphys." Dancetale!Sans complained, bumping his Undertale version by the shoulder. Undertale!Sans laughs.

"welp. i tried... but every morning, undyne was at my door and dragged me to alph's place." Undertale!Sans scratched the back of his head, hands back in his pockets again. The various Sanses were about to enter Snowdin few minutes from now. Everyone was asleep at this hour so they weren't afraid of revealing themselves. As instructed by Undertale!Sans, Alphys was ordered to stay with Undyne for the time being. The CORE's instability could lead to an energy leakage which would affect all the monsters... Who knows what sort of effect the highly condensed and altered energy could cause? _Mutation or death_. Undertale!Sans then called on to his other selves to help him out which brings him back to the present.

"don't blame comic when he's a sucker for women." Horrortale!Sans yawns, flexing his left hand at the lack of a weapon. Horrortale!Sans sighs, pulling out his phone as substitute. For a whole day, all of the Sans (who had free time) worked within the CORE, teleporting to the destination to avoid notice. By the time the clock hands struck twelve midnight, the skeletons still haven't fixed the CORE and are dead tired without anything driving them on. In short, food ran out. They were so tired, they couldn't teleport back and walked instead. Undertale!Sans frowned, "am not i think? huh. not sure really."

"oh brother." Dancetale!Sans face palmed, but Outertale!Sans was in deep thought. Befriending Alphys, socializing with the female locals, handling rough Undyne not to dust his brother (Papyrus why?), and forced to accept Toriel's promise of protecting the kid. Were they really a sucker for women? Outertale!Sans shook his head. 'nah.'

"hey guys. our bros invited fell." Horrortale!Sans said, staring at his phone with a raised eyebrow. Horrortale!Sans double checked the posts and messages. "last update was... one hours ago..."

 

...

 

Silence, unsure what to say. As the group entered Snowdin, each step caused the other Sans to realize their brother's unique energy signature not where it should be. On the third step, they sprinted, only to see three more Sanses in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Undertale!Sans is tired of having random visits from the other Sanses without prior notice.
> 
> Undertale!Papyrus doesn't agree with his sentiment though.


	15. is where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is quite protective over his (own) brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Since Undertale!Sans' world is one of the Original timelines, life is predictable and fated from day 1.
> 
> However it seems Undertale!Sans' other selves want to know about him.

“why are they here?” Dancetale!Sans wondered to his friends, scrambling closer to their three other versions as they stood in front of the house. It was Underswap!Sans who greeted them first.

“Hi guys!” Underswap!Sans waved, standing beside the mailbox to read Undertale!Sans mail. Underfell!Sans looks disturbed at the topic Underlust!Sans was talking about. It must be about a kink again. Outertale!Sans panted as he reached the area together with the other two. Strangely, Horrortale!Sans didn’t look as tired as he went to the locked door and kicked it open. Underfell!Sans face palmed to himself, “why didn’t i think of that?”

“maybe coz’ you don’t wanna see some-” Underlust!Sans couldn’t finish his sentence when Underfell!Sans stuffed a hotdog in his mouth. Eating it, Underlust!Sans asked, “is that an invite?”’

“leave me alone.” Underfell!Sans declared, also entering the house for his brother. Meanwhile, Underswap!Sans talked with Undertale!Sans while Outertale!Sans stared at a distance (caught a flash of light), “Have you seen Papy? I received a message that he’s here in your universe.”

“no… it must’ve been my bro…”Undertale!Sans’ mind wandered, noticing the broken bowl of Spahgetti near the doorway. Dancetale!Sans rushed inside, dragging Outertale!Sans with him since the skeleton was staring into thin air. Outertale!Sans was even squinting, waiting for it to happen again. Hearing a loud yelp, both Underswap!Sans and Undertale!Sans entered the house.

* * *

 

“hey! don’t hurt my bro.” Underlust!Sans glared at both Horrortale!Sans and Underfell!Sans, as the two surround the startled skeleton on the couch. Undertale!Sans looks around, eye lights vanished when he saw a trail of red and white bones around the house.

“why aren’t you talking buddy? we only wanna know where our bros are.” Horrortale!Sans smiles, not even reassuring since he has some blood stains on his shirt and a glowing red eye. Underlust!Papyrus trembled, but remained silent as if he doesn’t understand.

“at least tell us what the hell happened.” Underfell!Sans leans on the couch, staring down at the scared skeleton with unamused eyes. Underfell!Sans points at a white bone cage, now destroyed by something. “you can start with that one.”

“…” Underlust!Papyrus stares at the table and looks back.

 “huh? he’s starting to look like a ghost with all that shaking.” Horrortale!Sans comments, glaring at Underlust!Sans tugging him away at the front of the couch. Why would he move when he knows Underlust!Papyrus might get away and escape. ‘how would he be able to find his brother now?’

 

“T-they left their phones?” Underswap!Sans stuttered, looking at the phones by the table side. It was even beside violet tinted containers with some liquid in it. Dancetale!Sans picks one of the phones, Dancetale!Papyrus’ phone, and checked the history.

“why is my bro searching about sex?” Dancetale!Sans asked with blank eye sockets. Everyone paused as if nothing makes sense. Outertale!Sans slowly turns his head and asked, incredulous. “please tell me what i’m thinking isn’t happening.”

“T-they aren’t!” Underlust!Papyrus starts and all Sanses stared at him. “Y-you see…We came to… to! STRETCHHASHISPHONE!”

 

*BEEP! BEEP!*

 

Underswap!Sans called in loud speaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Undertale!Sans didn't know his brother is the leader (like him~) until he starts seeing piles of presents with the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEADER in the same font as Papyrus. (Go figure)


	16. all the

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans really cares about his brother yet he's not sure about the activities the tall skeleton does in his free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Underfell!Sans works similar to how Underfell!Papyrus works in the organization, except Underfell!Sans' actions are more explicit.
> 
> [How can Underfell!Papyrus look active when majority of the workforce in the Papyrus group is active?]

*CRING! CRING!*

 

“bro. what did they ask from you?” Underlust!Sans placed his hands on his hips, staring at his fidgeting brother. Underlust!Papyrus is obviously hiding something. Underlust!Sans sighs, rubbing the back of his head. “i promise we won’t get angry if you tell us pap.”

“HMM…” Underlust!Papyrus bows his head, more unwilling to talk. The rest of the Sans aren’t amused as they scavenged the area. Search history is devastating; it’s filled with nonsense. Underfell!Sans and Outertale!Sans were starting to regret checking even. There was nothing here which can help them trace where their brothers went. Scanning random soap operas and sappy stories, Outertale!Sans hopes his brother is more reasonable than... mimic **this**.

“is it about sex?” Dancetale!Sans glared at Underlust!Papyrus which the skeleton immediately replied with a loud NO! Underswap!Sans waits patiently for his brother to pick up while Undertale!Sans checked the kitchen to find a murder scene. Hearing a gasp from the original, Horrortale!Sans gave up trying to access his brother’s account and checked on Undertale!Sans. Undertale!Sans was glaring at him, knowing the perpetrator of the scene.

“your brother better not have killed anyone.” Undertale!Sans hissed and Horrortale!Sans rolls his eyes in disbelief. _Papyrus would never hurt a fly._ The skeleton leans on the wall, watching Undertale!Sans check the cabinets and fridge. Undertale!Sans frowns, “and how did you guys learn to preserve monsters before turning to dust?”

“we have too much determination? not sure.” Horrortale!Sans uses telekinesis to open the sink, bringing out the mop for use. Undertale!Sans pulls out ketchup and chugs it all down.

 

“ ** _S-stop it!_** ”

 

“ ** _SCREEECH!!!_** ”

 

Both Undertale!Sans and Horrortale!Sans stopped with what they’re doing and returned to the living room. In the living room, everyone was shock to hear the voice. They were unmistakably Papyruses’ voice but they don’t know which one is which. Aside from the fact some Sanses literally lost their brother in a gruesome or emotional way, an estimated eighty percent of Papyruses have the same voice with each other compared to them...

“Papy?! Who was that?!” Underswap!Sans panicked as Underlust, Dancetale!Sans and Outertale!Sans tries to keep everyone inside the house, persuading them not to rush when they don’t know where they are.

“ ** _a-ah crap!_** ” Underswap!Papyrus’ voice trembled, coughing as if struggling to stand. If their brothers missing from their usual spots were unnerving, just listening to a Papyrus who knows things like them made the feeling worse. ” ** _b-bro? you’re back? just wait for a-gah!_** ”

“where the hell are you?” Underfell!Sans butts in yet Underswap!Papyrus was taking in breaths, hiding from something. “ ** _oh red. you there too? wowie~ there’s nothing wrong. continue with life, we’ll come b-back._** ”

“No! I know there’s something and I want you to tell me!” Underswap!Sans urged.

 

Unbeknownst to Underswap!Papyrus, Undertale!Sans and Outertale!Sans are hacking the smoker’s phone for the location. Dancetale!Sans and Underlust!Sans are relaxing on the couch while Horrortale!Sans watched outside. Grabbing the coordinates at the same time a beam of light flashed outside, Underswap!Papyrus cursing in Wingdings before hanging up.

 

Everyone (but Underlust!Papyrus) teleported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> To this day, Underfell!Sans doesn't know Underfell!Papyrus joined Undertale!Papyrus' group.


	17. warmth and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans can only be stopped by another Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> One must be wary on hiding secrets from Underswap!Sans since the skeleton can decipher his brother’s agenda.

*ZWWNNNG!*

 

Instantaneously (like magic), Undertale!Sans was surprised everyone warped in the exact coordinates. Standing in the middle of Snowdin Forest, Outertale!Sans ran to Outertale!Papyrus direction. Dancetale!Sans summoned out a gaster blaster to nudge the branches pinning his brother on the other tree. Underlust!Sans and Underswap!Sans went together while Horrortale!Sans and Underfell!Sans went solo, entering deeper to sense their brothers’ faint energy signature.

“paps? bro? you there?” Undertale!Sans asked, looking around the forest. The trees torn apart as if a huge fight happened, they knew the sound and magnitude of a Gaster blaster anywhere but who started it? Definitely used here too, Undertale!Sans can see the trees uprooted and a crimson scarf on the ground.

 

“!!!” Undertale!Sans’ eye socket widened, grabbing the scarf as quick as he can. He closed his eyes, listening to his surroundings. Concentrate… You did this multiple times. You can find him- There. Undertale!Sans warped to the area, shocked once more to see the rest of the Papyruses are there unconscious except…

 

“ **stretch.** ” All of the Sans said at the same time - shock and angry. Underswap!Papyrus was taking deep breaths, his orange jacket somewhat burnt but he was the only one awake. Resting on the tree farthest from all the unconscious skeletons, the oldest version of their brother was in for some horrible interrogation time. Call in intuition or logic, Underswap!Sans just knew he had to step up before his brother gets the stick. Underswap!Papyrus looks up, making things worse with his hasty remark. “hi bro. can ya bring us back home? things got a bit hectic and yeah…top secret.”

 

“Wait a moment!” Underswap!Sans screamed, running forward to block his pissed alternate selves. Horrotale!Sans was holding a femur bone (very deadly if it’s held by this skeleton), Underfell!Sans and Undertale!Sans has their left eye socket glowing while the rest of them stood holding their brothers except for a stunned Underlust!Sans. Underswap!Sans tries to calm them down. “Guys! Violence isn’t the answer!”

“blue step aside.” Horrortale!Sans doesn’t look pleased. Undertale!Sans took a step forward as Underfell!Sans snaps his phalanges to summon out two Gaster blasters. Underfell!Sans smiled, “no worries blue. we won’t hurt him.”

“we’ll have a little chichat, that’s all.” Undertale!Sans smiles, but Underswap!Sans didn’t bite the bait. Underswap!Sans shook his head, going over to hug his brother’s head before the Gaster blasters assault his brother. Underswap!Sans fussed, clinging his silent brother. “No! I will be here if ever you hurt him!”

“fine fine. let’s do whatever blue says...for now.” Dancetale!Sans stares at Underswap!Papyrus who coughs some smoke out from his mouth. Outertale!Sans asked, looking at his sleeping brother. “stretch. what did you guys do?”

“bring us home first.” Underswap!Papyrus grinned and Underfell!Sans swears this is a trick, but the rest of them accepted it for their brother’s sake. Undertale!Sans grabs his brother by the waist while Underfell!Sans held on his brother’s scarf. Horrortale!Sans stood by his brother as he glared at the smoker.

“you better not be lying.” Underlust!Sans muttered, but Underswap!Papyrus simply hums bonetrousle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Underswap!Sans has 90% of all of the Sanses phone numbers, memorizing it for no reason. (If only Underswap!Sans can remember, it would be very useful.)


	18. strangeness occurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a long explanation why Sans is titled the Judge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Horrortale!Sans likes going around the universes, creeping the other Sanses out.

“…this is getting us nowhere.” Horrortale!Sans groaned, watching Underswap!Sans and Outertale!Sans try to persuade Underswap!Papyrus to talk. Underfell!Sans pulls out the knives, “we can use whatever the brat threw at me in the last loop for torture if ya want?”

“nah. we can improvise our bone attacks.” Horrortale!Sans suggested, summoning out a bone from thin air. Distorting it in front of his other versions, the murderer swings an improvised ax. Outertale!Sans stares at Horrortale!Sans, “are you telling me that you’re always armed no matter how hard we try to disarm you?”

 

“i have favorites.” Horrortale!Sans shrugged. Underswap!Sans looks at his friends (Underfell!Sans and Horrortale!Sans) with weapons and hugs his brother firmly with a frown. Underswap!Papyrus and Underlust!Papyrus was silent, both communicating non-verbally at what to do. **They didn’t come here for this!**

“no! we will not torture stretch just because we saw him hurt your brothers.” Underlust!Sans placed his hands on his hips. Undertale!Sans and Dancetale!Sans though disagrees, having the original version telling. “you can say that coz your bro wasn’t part of the fight.”

“as much as i don’t like violence, comic has a point. if we want to know what happened, we need stretch to fess up. ‘sides, that can be the punishment for being reckless with our bros.” Dancetale!Sans smiles, Underswap!Sans shook his head to disagree. “Please give him a chance!”

“Papy?” Underswap!Sans asked, looking at his brother. The rest of the Sanses stare at the older skeleton from behind. Underswap!Papyrus was thinking of his life decisions. “Can you tell us what happened? We promise we won’t bite.”

 

“...” Underswap!Papyrus has to weigh his choices. Will be betray himself for his brother’s sake (and more importantly, not get screwed with the group of Sans.) or will he stay firm and have a bunch of Sans maul him? Underswap!Papyrus chooses the latter. He lies. Underswap!Papyrus starts, “ok. i’ll talk.”

“you better not be bluffing or else.” Horrortale!Sans’ smile gone wider. How scary. It seems this skeleton looks scarier with a smile. Underlust!Papyrus stares at Underswap!Papyrus in fear, inwardly telling him to be careful. Knowing Sans, he might ask the other Papyruses to confirm his story. Underswap!Papyrus knows that, that’s why he’s putting it his all. Underswap!Papyrus began, “ya see? classic asked me, fell and lust here to come over for a slumber party.”

“sounds legit.” Dancetale!Sans placed his hands in his pockets. Underswap!Papyrus continues, “then we searched in the internet and read stuff for our past time.”

“just get to the point.” Underfell!Sans knows liars and he doesn’t like irrelevant side stories. Outertale!Sans sits down beside him brother, staring at Underswap!Papyrus. Underswap!Papyrus ends, “then we drank, left lust and had a snow fight.”

 

...

 

“give me the knife.” Undertale!Sans holds his hand out. It was Underswap!Sans who halted the interrogation session. Just when Underswap!Papyrus told the lie, something stirred from their slumber.

 

It seems all of the Papyruses are awake.

 

The older brothers went forward to greet their respective brother.

 

**“how’s my cool/terrible/magnificent/inspiring/awesome brother?”**

 

Sans' smile didn't help the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> He doesn’t know how close Horrortale!Papyrus is to being a secretary.  
> [Horrortale!Sans might kill Undertale, Underswap and Underfell for giving his brother a tough position.]


	19. Since

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If triggered, Sans is the most tenacious monsters known to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Underlust!Sans almost always notices Underlust!Papyrus gone, whenever Underlust!Papyrus goes to the Meetings.
> 
> [From far away, the Vice President is screaming at the horrid timing <\- The one who creates the excuses whenever a Sans asked about the organization.]

All of the newly awakened Papyruses was horrified to realize that they’re back in the house in front of their brothers all bundled together. Sans may have cracked Underswap!Papyrus to tell a lie already...

 

“F-FINE.” Undertale!Papyrus smiles back, the first to regain composure while Underfell!Papyrus sat up to face his brother. Eye contact and height difference may increase confidence level. Too bad it doesn’t work when Underfell!Sans is pissed and worried at the same time. Underfell!Papyrus replied, “How long were we out?”

“thirty minutes bro. the fuck were you thinking when you came here?” Underfell!Sans asked, not pleased how Underfell!Papyrus refuses to remain eye contact. It is a well known fact Papyrus, no matter what timeline, sucks at lying when he is in a corner. Good news for Papyrus, they can understand each other and their thoughts by other means. Underfell!Papyrus comments slowly, looking at Underswap!Papyrus’ expression. “Classic called...”

“why are you looking at stretch?” Dancetale!Sans frowned, not realizing his brother was writing on Underlust!Papyrus’ leg, etching out Wingdings that spell out. ‘ _I thought we had an hour or something!_ ’

 

“Habit. It’s like how you automatically look at the Human when they approach us..” Underfell!Papyrus caused Dancetale!Sans to shut up. Dancetale!Sans doesn’t want to declare their fear of seeing their brother killed. Underlust!Papyrus taps his foot lightly in retaliation as the sharp phalanges pierce his bones. ‘ _How would we know?!_ ’

“OH YES! WHERE DID YOU FIND US?” Undertale!Papyrus asked, trying to pull the attention towards him so the rest of his allies can contact each other. Underswap!Sans replies, “Snowdin Forest. Injured.”

“what were you guys doing?” Undertale!Sans smiles, but Undertale!Papyrus scratched his neck and went silent once more. Meanwhile, Underfell!Papyrus looks away from the hidden interaction before Underfell!Sans noticed.

 

“hmmm. what do you think we should do now guys?” When Outertale!Sans decides to look at Horrortale!Sans and Underswap!Sans, Outertale!Papyrus used the opportunity to look at Underswap!Papyrus and flickers his eye lights to signal the words he wanted to say. ‘ _What did you say to them?_ ’

“we should separate them maybe? we wouldn’t want them to talk with each other.” Horrortale!Sans stares at his silent brother before looking back at his comrades.

“Maybe we should... It sounds like the best method.” Underswap!Sans agreed, looking at the other Sanses. While the Sans were busy talking to each other, minding their own business. The other Papyruses were talking it out.

 

‘ _we drank and had a snow fight?_ ’ Underswap!Papyrus blinks a couple of times to portray this. Horrortale!Papyrus’ eye sockets turned wide open, face palming to tap his face (with the pointing finger) in response. ‘ _You do know we have no alcoholic beverage here nor did we visit Grillby?!_ ’

‘ _We were freaking out okay!_ ’ Underlust!Papyrus tapped his feet again. Undertale!Papyrus was seeing all of this and he was internally screaming on why this was happening. Raising his arms to stretch, Undertale!Papyrus did the fastest sign language known to monsters. ‘ _LET’S JUST GO WITH STRETCH’S EXCUSE OK?!_ ’

 

‘We are dead.’ Underfell!Papyrus sighs, his expression speaks volumes.  


And their brother knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Outertale!Sans could be as cheery as Underswap!Sans...


	20. his brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tends to be a bit protective over his brother and the knowledge given to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Dancetale!Sans is really good in dodging, preferring to dodge than fight.

"why do i have this bad feeling you guys talked while we were talking?" Dancetale!Sans stares at Dancetale!Papyrus who's looking down. It seems all of their excuses matched and because they were drunk, none of them remember where they got the drink or what they were doing. It was dumb. It was utterly random. It was so... **Papyrus**. Undertale!Sans face palmed.

"why paps?" Undertale!Sans sighs. Undertale!Papyrus responds, "BECAUSE WE'RE CURIOUS!"

 

...

 

Everyone turned silent on this.

 

...

 

"curious of sex...?" Horrortale!Sans clarified and Horrortale!Papyrus nods cheerfully. Horrortale!Sans frowned while Dancetale!Sans covered his face with his hoodie. Outertale!Sans gulped, looking to the side while Undertale!Sans turned silent.

"you all chose to keep your brothers **virgin**." Underlust!Sans stated yet all of the Sans, except Underswap!Sans refused to respond. Underswap!Sans looks at Underswap!Papyrus and tugs his sleeve, "Papy? Do you know about sex?"

"Stretch knows, but he won't teach any of us.." Underfell!Papyrus frowned and Underlust!Sans stares at Underfell!Sans. Underfell!Sans was looking to the side, whistling. Underlust!Sans screamed. "oh come on! they are old enough!"

"that's a sensitive topic..." Horrortale!Sans continues sipping his ketchup, eye sockets blank. Outertale!Sans laughs nervously, "w-well! i don't think papyrus needs to know that to be happy!"

"you have got to be kidding with me?!" Underlust!Sans looks outraged. Majority of the Papyrus, except for Underlust!Papyrus and Underswap!Papyrus was listening to the conversation intently. Meanwhile, Outertale!Sans felt a bit thirsty, taking a drink from the vial. _The same vial with the love potion._ Dancetale!Sans does a gun motion at Underlust!Sans, "hey! look at the time, we gotta go soon~!"

"don't you dare avoid the topic!" Underlust!Sans scolds his friends as they avoid the topic. It seems Underlust!Sans was the rare few who taught their brother how... ' _Swell._ '

 

"Papy? Can you teach me?" Underswap!Sans pouts at Underswap!Papyrus and the older skeleton sweats. Not only does he have his younger brother, but also the rest of the Papyruses glaring at his back. If he teaches Underswap!Sans, Underswap!Papyrus has to teach the rest of them. It seems none of the Papyruses trust Underlust!Papyrus. **It was too dangerous**. Unfortunately, if Underswap!Papyrus teaches his other versions, he is going to face the wrath of so many Sans.

"papyrus. no." Undertale!Sans tugs his brother's arm. Underlust!Papyrus eye sockets turned wide opened, watching in horror as Dancetale!Sans drank the other vial which was half-empty. Tugging Dancetale!Papyrus' arm, Dancetale!Papyrus turns to see Underswap!Sans follow suit in drinking the love potion.

'We didn't finish the Love Potion?!' Dancetale!Papyrus screamed internally, his phalanges scraping his face. Undertale!Papyrus crossed his arms, wondering what was happening there. "AND WHY NOT? I WANT TO KNOW HOW TO DO A SEX!"

"No. I will not. Not from you. Never." Underfell!Papyrus glared at Underfell!Sans before the skeleton to speak. Underfell!Sans glared at his brother, "boss. you prick. if you really want to know how, you can always ask me. i'm your older brother and-?!"

"Can you teach me instead Red~?!" Underswap!Sans asked with heart shaped eye lights. Underfell!Sans looks at Underswap!Sans and asked with a disturbed face, "say what now?"

 

Sans side stepped at the sudden change of events

 

_While Papyrus internally screamed at their luck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> If you piss him off, Dancetale!Sans can outrun you no matter how fast you are (unless you use magic against him).


	21. innocent Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a logical monster, most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> While majority of the Papyruses are asexual, majority of Sanses are demisexual (half asexual and sexual, they experience sexual attraction after forming a strong emotional connection with someone).

‘what the?’ Underlust!Sans looks at the pretty containers and licked the remaining liquid. Shock, Underlust!Sans’ violet eye lights scanned the room and pinpointed the love-struck and unfortunate skeletons. It took only a few seconds for the potion to take into effect, seeing several of his comrades’ form heart-shaped eye lights.

 

**Underfell!Sans <\- Underswap!Sans**

**Undertale!Sans <\- Dancetale!Sans**

**Horrortale!Sans <\- Outertale!Sans**

 

“ **papyrus** …” Underlust!Sans stared at Underlust!Papyrus and grinned. It wasn’t happy. Underlust!Papyrus hid behind Dancetale!Papyrus, knowing he is **in so much** trouble. Underlust!Papyrus whispered, “SAVE my SOUL.”

 “say what now?” Underfell!Sans stared at Underswap!Sans as if the skeleton grew a tail and three heads. Underswap!Sans smiled sweetly, the type that made the skeleton cringed. Underfell!Papyrus is slowly moving away, weirded out by everything.

“Instead of teaching Fell, why don’t you teach me instead? I’m sure I’ll learn a lot from you~” Underswap!Sans held both of  Underfell!Sans’ hands which the skeleton retaliates by flicking his hands away. Underfell!Sans grabbed onto his brother’s scarf, earning a number of curses from the Second-in-Command. Underfell!Sans sweats, laughing. “haha. very funny blue.”

 

“nah. i think they’re dead serious.” Horrortale!Sans shook his head, holding Outertale!Sans on the corner with his magic. Outertale!Sans was waving his arms, mumbling nonsense again about space and **that**. Horrortale!Sans moves away from the cosmonaut, creating bone barriers separating them from each other. “can anyone explain to me what the hell is happening here?”

“not sure e-either buddy.” Undertale!Sans has a sweat drop, being trapped by Dancetale!Sans in a corner. Dancetale!Sans looks seriously pissed the way his hand slammed on the side or was he getting the wrong message? Undertale!Papyrus is slinking away to the door like a ninja. Undertale!Sans so noticed that, flickering his left blue eye light and bringing Undertale!Papyrus back to the couch. Undertale!Papyrus groaned. Dancetale!Sans smirk, “you wanna dance partner?”

 

“guys! don’t harm them. they only drank a love potion.” Underlust!Sans is watching the other Papyrus looking at each other. They better not be thinking what he thinks they are doing. [Papyrus is secretly timing their escape.]

 

“…” Undertale!Sans’ smile twitched, knowing the trap the dancer placed him. Of course Undertale!Sans would say NO because he doesn’t know how to dance, but then the innuendo comes in. If Undertale!Sans says YES, he’ll literally dance with Dancetale!Sans. Placing his right hand onto Dancetale!Sans’ face, Undertale!Sans’ smile got wider, “lama think a boat it.”

 

*DING!*

 

“sans no!” Underlust!Sans can’t believe Undertale!Sans pushed Dancetale!Sans face to the wall (catching the skeleton off guard), used the dancer as a leverage to jump to the other side and did an axe kick onto the skeleton’s back. Undertale!Sans then used blue bones to keep him there, looking down at comrade.

While Underlust!Sans was shouting at Undertale!Sans with an injured Dancetale!Sans, Horrortale!Sans watching Underfell!Sans trying to persuade Underswap!Sans that this is the worst decision he will ever make and Outertale!Sans slowly creeping out of the cage to tackle-hug the clueless skeleton...

Underswap!Papyrus nods - The GO signal.

 

 

 

> FIGHT  ACT  ITEM **[MERCY]**
> 
> *SPARE
> 
> ***FLEE**

 

Papyrus FLED

But their older brother NOTICED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Among you guys, there is one reader doing a countdown before this story finished. It’s really surprising. \ o _ o /


	22. tends to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans hates escaping liars, especially if it’s his own brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Sans is protective to a certain extent, but he still has older brother duties such as pranking Papyrus (it's a thing guys. If you have guy friends, pranking is a frequent activity or does that mean another thing? Hmmm. :T) and punishing Papyrus for his actions (since they don't have a parent figure, Sans and Papyrus take turns being the parent figure).

“paps?!” Horrortale!Sans turns just in time to see Outertale!Papyrus and Horrortale!Papyrus jump out of separate windows while Dancetale!Papyrus and Underlust!Papyrus bolted out to the door and left it open.

 

“ **All skeleton for himself!** ” Underfell!Papyrus declared as he pried Underfell!Sans’ grip and jumped out of the window as well. Undertale!Papyrus, who suddenly became a professional athlete at that time, propelled himself from the couch and dive perfectly through the other window. Undertale!Sans is both impressed and pissed. And lastly, Underswap!Papyrus warped away, avoiding the three Sans’ death glares.

 

“why you little piece of-” Before Horrortale!Sans could chase after them, Outertale!Sans tackle-hugged him.  Horrortale!Sans is starting to feel the need to hurt someone, left eye glowing dangerously red as he summoned out a sharp bone on his hand.

“tackle hug~!” Outertale!Sans cheered which tore Underlust!Sans’ attention from Undertale!Sans and the recent escapade of their brothers to Horrortale!Sans’ sudden burst of blood lust aura. Underlust!Sans removed the weapon from the pissed tackled skeleton using magic, slightly stuttering in fear when Horrortale!Sans stared at him. “n-no killing!”

 

“that bastard.” Underfell!Sans was about to teleport, but was dragged down to the ground and trapped by Underswap!Sans’ blue magic. Underfell!Sans’ left eye light glowed, glaring at the skeleton. “blue. If you don’t get me out of here, i swear to asgore i’m tossing you in molten lava!”

“That’s a bit harsh Red. I’m sure Papyrus is going to be okay without us~” Underswap!Sans hums, sitting down to watch the skeleton pinned by his blue bone attacks. “Have I told you how cool you are?”

“guys. if you excuse me, i gotta catch my lying brother and teach him a lesson he **won’t forget**.” Sans chuckled darkly with blank eye sockets. Underlust!Sans has a bad feeling about this. Where is Inktale!Sans and Dream!Sans when you need them?!

 

Undertale!Sans teleports. [From afar, Undertale!Papyrus is internally screaming in fear, hiding with Outertale!Papyrus when they sensed his brother’s ‘friendly’ magic calling out to him.]

 

Horrortale!Sans turned silent, raising his phalanges to slam Outertale!Sans onto the wall and rolled to the side before removing his magic. Underlust!Sans caught the fallen, injured  and probably betrayed skeleton to see Horrortale!Sans stand up and point a bone at the stripper. “if i see him go at me again, i’m killing him hear? now if you excuse me, my bro and i need to talk~”

 

Horrortale!Sans walks out of the door before teleporting out. [Horrortale!Papyrus has a poker face on while his comrade Underswap!Papyrus realized that today was the best day to quit smoking when they heard Horrortale!Sans call his brother out.]

 

“hey red are you ok-what did you do?!” Underlust!Sans nearly dropped Outertale!Sans when he saw Underfell!Sans with some specks of blood on him. Underswap!Sans was on the ground, unconscious and blood on the center of his armor.

“brb.” Red teleported last, leaving Underlust!Sans to heal the unconscious trio.

 

[Underfell!Papyrus is crouching down in a fetal position listening to Underlust!Papyrus’ I-Don’t-want-to-die-speech while they hear the sounds of Gaster Blasters nearby.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Though flirty, Underlust!Sans doesn’t want his brother with so many fuck buddies. He says, “It might break his heart.”


	23. get in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans can sense and use magic pretty well. [Not using magic/item/weapon is a death wish]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Majority of the skeleton brothers never see each other (their siblings) as a viable love candidate.
> 
> [Not like I’m saying incest is a no-go in my head. It’s just that the siblings never thought of marrying each other. Isn’t being a family enough to cement their relationship? It’s like being best friends with my guy friends. :) ]

“What will Comic do if he catches us?” Outertale!Papyrus asked. Both skeletons have been shifting from place to place since they can’t use the time machine (Blame Sans).

“I DON’T KNOW AND I DON’T WANT TO KNOW.” Undertale!Papyrus confessed.

 

…

 

“paps. i know what you did~” Undertale!Sans hums. He knows there are two of them. “you gotta face the consequins or **-** ”

"?" Undertale!Sans sees a mismatched landscape and inspects it. If he hadn't been subjected to the RESETs, Undertale!Sans would never suspect a thing here. **Too bad he did**. Undertale!Sans corrected himself. “i take it back. you and i have **a lot to talk** about when i catch you..."

"...and i think i gatcha~" Undertale!Sans threw bone attacks and directed it a hundred feet to the West. Immediately, the small skeleton warped to that direction and saw a torn blue cloth on his attack.

 

 **"good thing you can't teleport huh bro?"** Undertale!Sans turns around and walks forward, closer and closer...

 

[Undertale!Papyrus has a bead of sweat formed while Outertale!Papyrus pray to the great Seraphim.]

* * *

 

"i thought y-your bro's the type to walk?" Underswap!Papyrus fussed, both skeletons are running and hiding from the 'cheery' murderer. Unfortunately, Underswap!Papyrus isn’t used to this sort of work-out.

"I can outrun my brother quickly." Horrortale!Papyrus doesn’t notice Underswap!Papyrus lagging behind.

 

…

 

"damn it bro. you know i won't hurt ya." Horrortale!Sans said, already done placing traps all over the area. He knows his brother can dodge it, but not the other skeleton. "just receive your pun-ishment already."

"hmmm... be that way." Horrortale!Sans frowned, annoyed at his brother's stubbornness. Horrortale!Sans scanned the forest once more, until he hears a twig snap, teleporting there.

"pa-wrong guy." Horrortale!Sans greeted using his Gaster blasters and bone attacks yet he saw Underswap!Papyrus instead. The smoker dodged all of the attacks, but tripped on a rock ("!" Underswap!Papyrus cursed his luck) and fell down the trap hole Horrortale!Sans made.

 

 **"welp. you're not my brother."** Horrortale!Sans comments, disappointed yet amused at the pained scream below.

 

[Horrortale!Papyrus turns around, surprised Underswap!Papyrus is no longer behind him.]

* * *

 

"Quit your whining. He'll never catch us here." Underfell!Papyrus reassured, looking at his scared comrade.

"B-But what if-" Underlust!Papyrus paused, eye lights turned to pin pricks. "Have you seen our Dancetale version?"

 

...

 

"valiant as always boss." Underfell!Sans shrugged, standing behind a trapped Dancetale!Papyrus. Underfell!Sans should thank Horrortale!Sans later for the traps, made his life easier. "..or maybe plain dumb?"

"and you even brought a stripper with you... great." Underfell!Sans yawned, hands in his pocket. The dancer's leg got trapped in a bone trap and there is only one remedy... **Cutting it**. Dancetale!Papyrus whimper in pain.

"C-can you let him out without cutting it?" Underlust!Papyrus asked, hiding behind Underfell!Papyrus as Dancetale!Papyrus shook in pain. Both Underfell brothers stared at each other, cussing at each other telepathically.

 

" **yup, but you gotta do as i say all right?** " Underfell!Sans grinned, showing his hand out.

 

[Underlust!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus looks at each other and then at Dancetale!Papyrus.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Horrortale!Sans doesn’t always pamper his brother, just like how Underfell!Sans doesn’t always cower in fear from his brother.


	24. trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans’ punishment depends on the degree of disobedience (and what timeline they’re in).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Undertale!Sans remembers some parts of his AU selves memories.
> 
> [Like Undertale!Papyrus... Too bad Undertale!Papyrus and Undertale!Frisk has to handle that sudden mood swing, more so Papyrus since they’re living together most of the time.]

 

Undertale!Sans stood at the edge. Below him, there is a hollow cave-like tunnel where monsters can hide yet... Undertale!Sans jumps down to the lower platform.Turning around slowly, Undertale!Sans faced two paralyzed skeletons. There was only one entrance/exit.

 

“there you two are bro! finally coat you~” Undertale!Sans’ smile made both skeletons break in cold sweat. It’s not like the older brother would hurt them _unless it was necessary_. Undertale!Sans points at Outertale!Papyrus, ordering him to get out. “tell him we’ll be back after an hour.”

“W-what will you do to Classic?” Outertale!Papyrus asked as Undertale!Sans watched the skeleton move pass him with his peripheral sight. Undertale!Sans didn’t comment, simply staring at Undertale!Papyrus.

“WE... WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LONG... ‘NICE’ CHAT!” Undertale!Papyrus tries to reassure his comrade, knowing the punishment for today. “W-WE’LL BE FINE. GO ON AHEAD!”

“...AND TELL STRETCH HE’S IN CHARGE... FOR A MONTH.” Undertale!Papyrus added. Undertale!Sans thinks Underswap!Papyrus isn’t the right guy to give responsibilities to, but if it was his brother’s work... Outertale!Papyrus nodded, running away from the area. After a few minutes, Undertale!Sans asked.

 

“ **hard or easy?”**

 

“YOU ALREADY KNOW.”

 

“start running then~” Sans teased.

* * *

 

“hi bro.” Horrortale!Sans comments, sitting on a rock beside a bandaged but also tied-up Underswap!Papyrus. “i think i did a pretty good job patching stretch up~”

“this is bondage, you sick fuck.” Underswap!Papyrus comments, struggling. Horrortale!Sans feels offended, he worked hard tying-bandaging the skeleton. Horrortale!Papyrus stared at his ally with torn clothes, commenting. “Sans. If you don’t untie him, I’m leaving.”

 

“you wouldn’t-” Horrortale!Sans frowned when Horrortale!Papyrus took a step back. “you aren’t seriously going to leave him, are you?”

“fine. i’ll set him free and let him go back to the house if you get in the hole i made for you.” Horrortale!Sans’ comment made the two skeletons stare at him in disbelief. Horrortale!Papyrus takes another step back and the older skeleton sighs. Horrortale!Sans hates it when his brother is so stubborn. “fine...”

*SLICE-ZWIP!

“!!” Horrortale!Papyrus shouts in surprise when Horrortale!Sans chopped the bandages open, (injuring Underswap!Papyrus _again_ ) while using magic to drag his brother down to the hole.

“i’m feeling nice today, but if you don’t get out in the next 5 seconds... i’m changing my mind.” Horrortale!Sans warned, which the skeleton took the hint. Now that Underswap!Papyrus is gone, Horrortale!Sans walks and sits beside his buried-until-the-head-sticks-out brother.

 

“you are **grounded** and additional punishment for hurting my feelings... subjected to my puns for a whole hour.”

 

“How about death instead?”

 

“nope!” Sans laughed.

* * *

 

“I-isn’t that a little kinky?” Underlust!Papyrus asked, looking at Underfell!Papyrus tied up with red strings of magic on a tree. Knees separated, Papyrus has two layers – one binding him on the tree & the other restraining his body. Underfell!Sans spoke out, “nah. that’s just the surface.”

“I feel like he’s exploiting my lack of companionship.” Underfell!Papyrus tries to free his wrists behind him, but it’s impossible. Underfell!Sans finally removed the leg from the trap. “how did ya know boss?”

 

“I rarely get into trouble and when I do...” Underfell!Papyrus’ speech gets cut off when Underfell!Sans asked to the two. “mind running off back to camp before i decide otherwise?”

“!!!” Both skeletons look at a passive (slightly peeved) Underfell!Papyrus who nodded that yes, this skeleton wasn’t kidding. Underfell!Papyrus told them as well. “We’ll be back in an hour. Don’t look back.”

“W-we’ll never forget you!” Dancetale!Papyrus has a tear in one eye socket, running away with Underlust!Papyrus to leave the Underfell!bros alone. Underfell!Sans raised Underfell!Papyrus’ chin,

 

“ **give in this time, okay?”**

 

“In your dreams!”

 

“be that way.” Sans grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> A lot of Sans can’t figure out if Underfell!Sans is abused or evil judging on the various timelines.


	25. But

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans won’t admit it, but they don’t often bond with their brother [in the way they like].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Outertale!Sans might as well be your home prof with his attitude and his knowledge in all minor fields. (What? He has time, peace and his timeline(s) selves to talk to, why wouldn’t he do that?)

“Where’s the rest?” Underswap!Sans asked, sitting beside a silent Dancetale!Sans and a groggy Outertale!Sans. Underlust!Sans finished bandaging the three and was slumped on the side of the couch. Underswap!Papyrus turned silent, unsure what to say.

"they… they’re ok i guess…” Underswap!Papyrus scratches his skull and the door opens. Dancetale!Papyrus and Underlust!Papyrus looks like they lost a comrade while Outertale!Papyrus came in the door and cried. “We are the worst friends EVER! We left our comrades to suffer!”

 

“that’s exaggerating things. we’d never torture you.” Outertale!Sans’ voice gave a hint of dry amusement. How could they forget when they were recently beaten up? Underswap!Sans looks at Underswap!Papyrus, starry eyes aren’t so innocent anymore. “But we won’t forgive you that easily.”

"you guys need to get punished with what you’ve done today~” Underlust!Sans hummed, having a talk with the other Sans before their brothers came. _They_ _all_ _agreed_ they _should_ _gain_ _something_ _for **today**_. All of the Papyrus in the room grew tense, unsure what horrors these four are plotting. Dancetale!Sans looks at his brother, smiling serenely. “bro. you know my birthday’s coming up right?”

 

[All of the Papyruses paused. How could they forget such an important date?! However, they didn’t mean to have their brothers harmed with their games. Dancetale!Papyrus nodded silently.]

 

“so…” Dancetale!Sans continued, skull resting on the couch arm with a serious tone yet with a hint of anticipation. “you’ll **perform** **something** **for** **me** **alone** **in** **mettaton’s** **resort** **nighttime**. you have three days to practice a solo aerial silk performance which i choreographed during my spare time. stadium's already set and-"

"W-wait!” Dancetale!Papyrus butted in. Dancetale!Sans knows his brother learned the basics, having tried it with Frisk and Tsundereplane so what’s the issue? “C-can’t we do it in the house instead? Mettaton might see-”

"no! it’s just you and me… burgerpants doesn’t count. if you can’t perform, we can do something else…” Dancetale!Sans said with a tease. Outertale!Sans waves his hand (chill and unprovocative) towards his brother. “no worries bro. all we’re gonna do is **continue** **your** **education**.”

“capiche~?” Outertale!Sans smiles. Outertale!Papyrus answered, “Yes brother…”

Outertale!Sans knows he’s being lenient, but he can’t bring himself to think far.

 

“paps~” Propping his arm to rest on his knee, Underlust!Sans smiled at his brother with glinted eyes. Underlust!Papyrus feels like he should have taken Underfell!Papyrus’ place instead.

“when we come back.” Underlust!Sans starts and Underlust!Papyrus turned more wary. How cute. “we are going to **play** **a** **game** and i want you to wear something i bought called a chastity belt~ i want to see how effective it is when i xxxx xxxx."

 

"Don’t worry Papy~ You are only **forbidden** **to** **go** **to** **Muffet’s** for a month!” Underswap!Sans looks at his older brother with those ominous lights. Underswap!Papyrus’ aura turned gloomy. “b-but bro…”

"More time for us to bond right? I can’t wait for the fun we’ll have together Papy~!” Underswap!Sans replies back. Underswap!Papyrus’ eye lights turned dark.

 

[Dancetale!Papyrus has to research, Underlust!Papyrus…just sad, Underswap!Papyrus’s punishment is prolonged and Outertale!Papyrus? He got the lightest punishment.] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> Underswap!Sans has the most amount of gifts given in his birthday. Undertale!Papyrus is second.
> 
> [In the midst, both older brothers scan the gifts for any explicit or dangerous content]


	26. it’s endearing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tends to keep a lot of secrets for a good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Audience to know in my stories:
> 
> Sans doesn't know which Papyrus to protect in times of tragedy, seeing as each Papyrus is innocent in their own right.
> 
> [On the bright side, there are a certain few who are willing to toss their brothers first to keep.]

"At least you’ll stay with Blue." Outertale!Papyrus said to Underswap!Papyrus while Dancetale!Papyrus listens to his brother's program. Underlust!Papyrus seems devoid of expression, _fear that cannot be understood_.

"that’s the thing..."  Underswap!Papyrus shook his head, anxious. Dancetale!Papyrus whispered. "I don't even know why they're doing this!"

 

*CREAK!*

 

"wassup? " Undertale!Sans greeted, clothes burnt and torn as he walked in. Undertale!Papyrus was right behind him, same state but limping as if injured (there was no damage if CHECKED). Undertale!Sans asked as Undertale!Papyrus went to the kitchen. "did we miss something?"

"not really...?" Outertale!Sans had a question mark when Underfell!Papyrus zoomed past the door and up to the bathroom. Underfell!Papyrus was so fast, no one knew what was wrong. Underfell!Sans strides in next casually. Underswap!Sans asked Underfell!Sans, frowning. "You better not have done that to your own brother, Red!"

"i can't help it." Underfell!Sans bit his phalanges, "he was too vulnerable. i had to take the chance."

“What did he do?” Outertale!Papyrus asked Underswap!Papyrus. Underswap!Papyrus leans close and muttered, “you don’t want to know.”

 

"why couldn't you have waited?!" Underlust!Sans whined, pulling out a bag of gold and tossing it to Dancetale!Sans. It seems there was a bet. The cheerful sado-masochist glared, half-threatening. "what the hell did you bet on?"

"he was gearing you'd do it with stretch." Dancetale!Sans chuckled, weighing the bag of gold and also grabbing another bag from Underswap!Sans. Underfell!Sans glared at Underswap!Sans, betrayed this time. "even you?!"

"Never!" Underswap!Sans defended, but he added. "I was hoping you'd do it with Comic!"

"why?" Undertale!Sans asked, disturbed with the new topic. Underswap!Sans raised their hands. "because Kustard~!"

 

"what weird conversation have i walked into?" Horrortale!Sans asked as he came in with his brother. Horrortale!Papyrus was covered in a blanket, shaking while his older brother was in high spirits.

“What happened to you?” Dancetale!Papyrus asked, surprised when Horrortale!Papyrus hid behind Underlust!Papyrus. Horrortale!Papyrus muttered, “Puns and entombment…”

“who do you ship red with, horror?” Underlust!Sans yawned, eyes partially closed. Horrortale!Sans’ iris shrunk. “what?”

 

"can we just go now?" Outertale!Sans asked before this became anymore awkward. The younger brothers are huddled together, silently judging their conversation topic. "we'll meet up later anyways."

"yeah... we'll talk about **this** later." Undertale!Sans yawned, resting on the table. Underswap!Sans asked, "What about now?! I'm sure a couple of minutes can- You guys did not?!"

 

**"zzzzzz"**

 

"GUYS?!" Underswap!Sans stomped his boots, seeing all of the counterparts fall asleep in different areas. Undertale!Sans on the table, Dancetale!Sans and Outertale!Sans on the couch, Underlust!Sans on the wall, Horrortale!Sans by the doorway and Underfell!Sans on the staircase.

Papyruses look to the side, still worried for later.

 

[Do they have to bring their brothers back home? Can’t they just leave them here instead?]

* * *

 

 “we are not to leave Papyrus in groups of 3 or more” Undertale!Sans finalized, but he paused as if to think about it. “not more than 4 hours too.”

“What’s with the sudden order?” Swapfell!Sans asked. Inktale!Sans pointed out, “One. This is Papyrus and two… Several members are absent consecutively for unknown reasons.”

“Comic’s here so what’s wrong with that?” Swapfell!Sans asked, surprised to see Underswap!Sans (who’s always present) is absent as well. Inktale!Sans gives a heavy sigh, “I dragged Comic here, Black.”

 

“dismissed!” Undertale!Sans said before several Sanses opened their mouths. Undertale!Sans left immediately but Inktale!Sans caught up. Inktale!Sans laughed, “And it was all because of some love potion?”

“ **not a word**.” Undertale!Sans responded to the mischievous artist before teleporting back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you Know?
> 
> A lot of Sans joke about each other's relationships, teasing and pranking are a usual activity.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank ApathyToThink, lazyasianscientist & cumpteraddict for constantly reminding me I have to post another update soon with the amount of comments you leave in my inbox. It’s like a reminder I have a story to finish hehehe. ^_^,


End file.
